


The Author and the Fox Demon

by DipperCipher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Coming of Age, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Kitsune, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipperCipher/pseuds/DipperCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had enough with his boring existence as a writer, writing and sleeping without seeing the world. He tells his editor that he is taking a break and goes for a walk. When he tries to save someone who falls into the river he finds himself falling in a world so unlike his own where he is told he had suddenly become married to the God of the land. The sullen man had asked for an adventure, but nothing like this.<br/>I seriously suck at summaries. Please just give it a try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So! I started writing this because I have become obsessed with the idea of Kitsune, or Fox Demons. So please read this and maybe leave a comment?

                Demons, creatures who were born from darkness and raised to destroy humanity. Demons are evil creatures bent on destruction of mortals and fuelled by their desire to eat flesh. Although in today’s society demons were simply a myth. They were an old legend that people had thrown away with time. Humans no longer warned their children about the terrors that lurked in the forests. They stopped telling stories of the monsters that would grab you and whisk you off to Hell. No one spoke of the ogres or dragons, the Fae or any creature not defined by science.

                For a writer it was Hell. There was no believable creature to write about anymore, no way to bring out fear in the readers when no one had faith. Levi had no way to fix this either. As a fantasy writer he wanted to bring out the creatures of the darkness and show the world the fear they had missed out on. He wanted to show them the reasons they had to beware of walking through the woods at night. He wanted to show them Hell. Yet as he sat at his laptop he could not think of a single way to bring forth the fear he desired.

                He needed to write something, he knew that. Levi was not an idiot. He had to keep up with his quota. He had to publish a new book each year. He had a living to make and his writing was his main method to making it. His books were popular with teens and, to his surprise, adults. He was glad that his books were popular enough for him to solely make his living off of them, but he wanted more. He wanted them to understand his books. He knew there was no hope though. He just had to sit and write.

                It was seven forty six am when Levi received the call from his editor, Hanji Zoe. He could never escape the crazy woman, not through their years through school nor through his years as an author. The brunet androgynous would always refuse to leave his side. It hadn’t been until recently that he had started to hear less and less from her. Levi refused to admit that he missed the crazed creature, but despite being finally ready to fall asleep after writing all night long he still deemed Hanji worthy of answering the call. “Hello?”

                “Levi! Honey! Oh my God I’ve missed you!” The four-eyes screamed through the phone, forcing Levi to pull back his head in fear of the well being of his ear drums. “And you’ve missed me too, don’t deny it. You wouldn’t have answered my call if you weren’t needing some precious Hanji time! So, how is your latest project? Is it creepy and full of the creatures of the night?”

                Levi groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do not force your ideals on me, Hanji. Why would I miss you?” The black haired man could almost feel the pout coming from the genderless being on the other end of the line. “My book is going fine, slow but fine. I am bored with it. I am glad you called though, I had something to discuss with you.”

                “The dark and gloomy Levi Ackerman wanting to talk to the lil’ old me? I am honored!” The other laughed, before stopping abruptly. “Or I would be if it involved anything but work. What do you need, Levi? What can big papa HZ do for you?”

                “One, never call yourself big papa HZ in front of me again.” He hissed, running his spare hand through his black hair. “And two, I would like to take some time off.”

                There was a silence on the other line that had lasted a lot longer than Levi thought necessary for the other to get their point across. “Who are you?” The other said in a hushed tone.

                “A tired author who wants to find a new muse.” Levi shrugged. The man had started to walk around his apartment. There were no photos of his family or friends. He didn’t have a TV or any game systems. Hanji had claimed his life was boring, and lately Levi couldn’t deny it. In his two bedroom apartment the only things with life in them were his room of books and research material, and his computer. He no longer believed he had life within him. “I need to get out of this shit hole, Hanji.”

                “Do you want me to come with you? I can take a vacation and we can travel together. That way you won’t be lonely.” The brunette sounded worried, and he couldn’t blame her. He had never taken a vacation in all his years of knowing Hanji. He had met them when the two of them entered high school together. Hanji was in his advanced English course and had stuck to him like glue. They had travelled throughout their schooling years together, both focusing on literature as their main subject. They always knew where they were headed in life, and maybe that was Levi’s problem. There were no surprises. Nothing interesting. There was no magic anymore.

                “No, it’s fine.” He sighed. “I will make it back in a few weeks.”

                “I think this will be good for you.” His friend said, sounding unsure in their words. “I want you to be safe though. I’ll be worried until you come back. You better call every day. Make sure you eat well. If you have troubles message me and I will find you.”

                “Of course.” He said, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Hanji cared about him, and he appreciated it. It wasn’t every day that someone cared for a shut in like himself. “I’m going to rest a bit before finding a good place for my vacation, alright?”

                “I’ll make sure everything is taken care of here!” They said, a bit too loudly for Levi’s tastes. “Go get your beauty sleep, with your face you’ll need it!”

                “Go fuck yourself.” Levi hissed, hanging up. Yet not before Hanji screeched an ‘I love you, Levi!’ at him. He’d kick Hanji for that later. He made a mental note to go to their office to do it too. There were other editors there that disrespected Hanji there, and he would have them know just how much shit that genderless creature puts up with. He was not the best client. Hanji was simply used to it.

                With both hands free Levi was able to finish his routine of getting ready for the longest sleep he could manage. After he awoke he planned on taking a walk to Fox Park, but that was later. This was now. Now involved him going into his bedroom and laying on his queen sized bed, curling up in his blankets and dreaming about demons and monsters that could haunt the world. His own personal heaven.

                When Levi had finally woken from his dreamless sleep he could see the dark shroud of night had covered the earth through his curtains. He hadn’t meant to sleep all day, but he was on vacation. Officially at least. He could do whatever he wanted within the law. Not that Levi had planned on breaking the law, he just felt free from his usual binds of writing. This had been a brilliant decision.

                The short man stretched as he got out of bed, popping his shoulders and lower back. It felt wonderful. Levi shrugged on his grey t-shirt, and slid into his black jeans with little effort. He zipped up his jacket and was ready, but he still stood at the door. Something was different. He took a look around his apartment, making sure everything was in its right place. Everything was where it should be, but Levi still felt wrong. Was something about to change? He felt as if he would never have a chance to see his shitty small apartment ever again. It was almost enough to keep him at home, almost. “I’m just being a pansy.” The man sighed, shaking his head before taking a few steps out the threshold of his home and locking the door behind him. He was just being silly.

The grumpy man walked down the hall of his building and quickly jogged down the stairs. The park wasn’t far from his complex which he was glad for. He wasn’t interested in running tonight, but observing the night action in the mysterious park. It was one of the last places that people were afraid of. There was a small river that went throughout the park, only four meters wide. The depth of the river was much larger. The water went deep into the ground, with currents that pulled those who fell in deep into its cold depths. The river was always clear, no dirt of mud seemed to be able to soil it and no human was brave enough to litter in it. The Foxes River was pure.

In the past year four children had gone missing in the park, and two adults. The town had tried putting a wall around the park, but within two days the wall had disappeared with no traces of it ever being there before. It had been a mystery that Levi had always loved and this park had soon became his special spot to collect his thoughts. He often sat on the bench on the bridge, which he had never seen anyone sit on before. It was beautiful.

The moon hit the water and reflected against the bridge and black fence that surrounded the water. A precaution against children who wanted to look closer. The beautiful water was so deep and mysterious that even Levi had desired to reach to it and thread his pale fingers through its liquid surface. It looked so soft and cool, as if it could make you feel refreshed after any exercise or fight. It flickered with the promises of healing and love. The black haired man resisted the urge to jump into the river as he walked towards the bridge, knowing perfectly well that going into the water would mean his demise.

The sound of cloth shifting brought Levi back to reality as his head snapped up. Standing on the railing of the bridge was a woman with brown hair that was tied up in a high pony tail. She wore clothes that were out of date, but it looked natural on her. As if anything else would seem wrong. She carried bags of bottles in both arms and the sound of the glass hitting each other seemed to fill Levi with dread. She was sent out to buy alcohol? The woman hadn’t looked a day over sixteen, and yet there were at least five bottles in each of the four bags she carried.

“Don’t!” Levi yelled, dashing to the bridge to stop the woman from jumping. He had seen others do it, he couldn’t handle that again. It couldn’t watch another person lose their life like this. So Levi ran as fast as his legs would allow him to. The woman turned around with shock written over her face. The torque of the bags forcing her to turn more than she intended. Levi reached his hand out to grab her, grabbing the cloth of her shirt as they both fell into the dark icy water.

Levi had dreams of drowning in the Foxes River before. Terrible nightmares of pulling currents and the bones of children creating a graveyard at the bottom of the fearsome watery grave. He dreamt that he would struggle against the current that tired him to his bones and ravaged him into a deep deadly slumber. The reality was much different from his dreams. There was no current, there was no logical explanation to why he was sinking down into the blackness of the river. His body refused to move as he fought against his invisible chains, but no matter how hard he fought not even his lips would move.

His lungs ached for oxygen as the light from the moon started to disappear and the blackness seemed to envelop him in its cold embrace. Was this death? The ravenette smiled to himself. At least his readers would always be left wondering what would happen next to his characters. His job as a writer wasn’t complete yet, but as all light disappeared he had no choice but to accept his fate. His body wouldn’t listen anyways.

It was finally too much for him. As the author closed his eyes and accepted his fate he could have sworn he felt a pair of warm strong arms grab onto him. It must be the woman, he thought in a daze. She must want comfort before she dies. As Levi fell into his chilled slumber he idly thought about the arms around him and how he had wished it was someone else entirely.


	2. Bride of the Land God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds himself falling into a world unlike any other, staring death in the face as he falls. When a fox appears and saves him, what else could happen in this crazy world?

 

Levi awoke to wind whipping against his body as he fell from a black hole in the golden sky. Fear gripped him as his screams disappeared into the sparkling clear gold sky. The air was colder than the icy water he was submerged in before as he ripped through the sky, heading toward the hard unforgiving ground at an earth crushing speed. Fear gripped him in its death hold, forcing his body to turn to face the ground. The sight of the green earth blocking everything else out of his mind.

The ravenette couldn’t contain his screams. The ground seemed to be speeding towards him at an alarming speed. There was tons of trees and a large lake that seemed to surround the ground, but Levi doubted that he could maneuver himself in the air to get towards the lake. At the current moment he seemed to be falling towards a large house that Levi recognized as an Asian design of some sort. If he wasn’t headed towards his death, Levi was sure that he would find it beautiful.

Levi spread his arms and legs out, trying to create air resistance, but it didn’t seem to work. Physics was against him. He wasn’t sure if physics worked where he was, wherever the Hell he was. As he fell he had noticed the floating rocks that spewed waterfalls where the water vanished into thin air as it fell. Levi wondered dimly if he would vanish if he fell far enough, but he doubted it. The thought donned on him that he might have already died, he might have drown and this was the afterlife. He internally shook his head at the thought. He hadn’t drown. He hadn’t died. His lungs still burned from the water and ached when he held his breath. His body reacted the same as it did when he knew he was alive. This hadn’t changed.

So he spent his time thinking about how he had ended up here, in this land where he could free fall for such a long time. This land was beautiful with its impossible green trees and sparkling clear water. The golden sky turned the few fluffy clouds pink as the unusually large sun went down past the ocean that, even against the sun, was a phenomenal blue. He could even see the large fish in the water as the continued with their lives as if there was no danger in sight. He wished he could be one of them, but that was not his fate. His fate was only ten stories below him.

Levi accepted his fate faster than he thought he would. He figured he would die when he fell into the river, just like so many before him. However he never thought for a second that his death would come from falling from dizzying heights in another world. He had regrets. He knew there was no sense in denying it. He regretted being cruel to Hanji and staying in his house more than going out. He regretted not living his life when he could. He lived in his books though, and placed part of his soul in each character. He touched others that way and that was better than nothing.

The short man was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the shouting below him. A fox sat on the roof, watching the man fall. “Master, is that a human?” The blonde girl asked, hiding her eyes behind her long sleeved dress. She was a Ha-Inu, a winged dog demon but had chosen to stay in her human form. Very few people in the world of the Gods had chosen to stay in their other form and only one had been cursed to that form. “Master?”

The fox huffed and nodded, bending down and leaping into the hair, his eight tails almost forming into one as the air pushed his orange fur back. He neared the man who had fallen into his world and growled to get the others attention. Levi stared at the beast before him with wide silvery eyes. What kind of fox was that? What kind of fox had eight tails and human like eyes? Their eyes met and somehow Levi felt like he knew what the orange beast wanted. He reached his hand out towards the fox and let his fingers thread through the softest fur he had ever touched before. Levi had never had a fondness towards animals, but the fox before him didn’t seem like one. He knew it was an animal, no matter how human like his eyes were.

Levi held onto the fox’s fur, bringing himself close and hiding his face in its orange fur. He would have hated it, if this wasn’t his last moments to get comfort in something. The man gripped tighter, feeling weight being put on his arms which were wrapped around the other being. He felt as if gravity was trying to drag him down but keep the fox in flight. It wasn’t until he felt the fox bite on his shirt and the creature try to pull him up that he finally opened his eyes again. 

The world had stopped rushing towards him, but he had yet to find the ground. The man and beast were still in midair, but the creature seemed to stand as if he was on the ground. “Oh God.” Levi hissed, climbing onto the back of the fox. His arms would have given out soon, he hadn’t been working out as much as he should of and his body had already ached from the cold river. The warm being took away the cold feeling in his bones but fear took over. How could they be so high up and not fall? Were they flying? Was the fox magical? Was this world magical? Could he have died in that river and not have known?

Levi was pulled from his thoughts as the fox huffed and looked to the ground before it began to run. Fire burst from his feet in spurts each time he took a step on the invisible surface, making him jump at first. He had gotten used to it by the time the fox and he had gotten to the courtyard of the beautiful traditional Chinese building. If he were to describe the building in his books he would have troubles describing the feeling of it. The house seemed to buss with an unknown energy that Levi couldn’t put his finger on. It was if it was just as magical as the eight tailed fox.

“Master!” A girl cried, falling to her knees and bowing to the blue eyed beast who looked down at her with a smug gleam in his eyes. “You should not have bothered yourself with saving the human! I should have gone!”

Levi took a step back, looking between the beautiful girl and the fox who saved his life. The girl called the creature her master. The fox growled at the girl and pointed his snout to Levi. The woman stopped blubbering her apologies and looked at Levi with a pout. “My Master asks if you are the sacrifice the humans have sent us this time.”

“Sacrifice?” He repeated.

“Yes, otherwise we must kill you.” She smiled sweetly, as if she would take joy from Levi’s death.

“I am the sacrifice.” He quickly said. He feared death the first time he saw it when he started to drown, and the second time had certainly not changed that. Levi wanted to live, even if he was in this world. He desired to survive and share his story to Hanji eventually. The brunette would probably ask him to write it into a story and sell it. In fact she would probably try to sacrifice again after he escaped to force another book out of him.

The blonde woman looked at the fox and sighed. “If that is the truth, you may live.” Her shoulders slumped considerably as if he being the sacrifice had saddened her a great deal. “Master, I shall inform Mikasa and the others. I encourage you to speak to your new bride with care.”

Bride? Levi paled as much as the already pale man could. He claimed to be the sacrifice, not a bride. The fox shifted and glared at the girl before she scurried off. “Her name is Historia. She is an Ice Goddess, it is best not to allow her to get too emotional.” A voice said, sounding like a young man in his mid-teens. “And Mikasa is a Jibakurei, a spirit who protects a certain place.”

“Who is speaking?” Levi whispered, looking around the room.

The fox flung his head back as if he were laughing. “I am!”

“But, you’re a fox.” He stated, staring into those heart wrenching eyes.

“And you are a human.” He said, his tails flicking aimlessly around the area. Moving like sea weed on the bottom of the ocean, calm and peaceful. “My name is Eren.”

“I am Levi.” He muttered as he slid off the back of the fox, standing on the solid ground with a sigh. It was lovely compared to falling in both the river and the sky above them. “I am a male.”

“Oh, was that what it was?” Eren said dryly. “I thought that you had a banana in your pants. How stupid of me.”

“So you knew and still accept me as a bride?” He asked, surprised at the foxes choice. He could have let Levi drop to his death. He could have decided a male sacrifice was disgusting and rather have the creature doomed and plague the land with horrible disease. Levi knew he was becoming ridiculous, but in his own stories that would be what happened to many others.

“You’re not dead, are you?” Eren had a point. Showing Levi he had the choice of allowing the black haired man die. “I suppose I should ask you if you are fine with a male fox as your groom. I believe that would be the polite thing to ask.”

“What choice do I have? It is marry you or die.” Levi shifted onto his other leg and crossed his arms. “I don’t care what I have to do to live.”

“As long as you understand that.” The fox said dryly, laying down on the ground and stretching out. “I expect you not to cheat on me, to scratch my lower back which has always been a problem for me to get, and to know I rule all here.”

“How,” Levi searched for a word to describe the situation he was in. “Dominating?”

“You said you wanted to live, yes?” He could feel the smirk in Eren’s words.

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. When was the last time they had received a modern human in this world, he wondered. He doubted they had received anyone after the fifties, back when marriage was less about a partnership and more about a male’s ego. He knew he would have work to do to educate Eren, and yet the thought of it excited him. He had a challenge.

“Eren!” A woman opened the large front doors and stared down at Levi as if he was the half dead vermin the fox brought home. “You had left and I worried!”

The fox looked at Levi with a raised eyebrow. “I do recall you being responsible of guarding the house. Not me.”

“Do not attempt to shift my attention.” The woman snarled. Levi looked her over. Her medium length black hair was as smooth as her porcelain skin which held the blackest eyes he had ever seen. The woman had a ghostly vibe about her that sent fear into Levi’s heart. She looked ready to kill any mortal who would even think about hurting Eren, which worried him. If he were to be the bride to the fox, what would his guardian say to him?

“How about I inform you that I have taken a bride.” The orange furred beast growled, his hackles raising. “And as the God of this Land you must hear my command and protect him as if he were the heart of this home.”

She took a step back, her soulless eyes showing her torn emotions. Her duty as a servant to the God or the duty of her own will? Eren had commanded something of her and she knew she could not disobey. The woman glared at Levi, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close to her. “I shall protect you, although understand that I only do so for Eren. Kiss his feet in thanks, mortal.”

With a snarl from Eren, Mikasa dropped the shorter man and turned on her heels to enter the house once more. “You’ll get used to her.”

“I doubt it.” Levi groaned, looking down the seemingly infinite hallway. “I doubt I will get used to any of this.”

“You will, they all do.” The fox seemed to shrug before he started to walk into the house. “Let me lead you to your room.”

“My room? We don’t share one?” Levi questioned as he followed the fox through the beautiful hallways that seemed to be etched out of gold and mahogany.

“No.” Eren said sadly. “I am a night creature after all. I would not force you to feel the burden of my sleep schedule.”

 

Levi looked around his room, his expression showing the wonder in his eyes. There were tapestries hanging off the walls and soft golden fabrics that were draped around the ceiling which seemed to be pinned in the middle above of the king sized bed to fall around it as if it were a curtain to hide him from the sun. A better analogy would be, to Levis contempt, a canopy that surrounded the princess’s bed.

He saw the see through fabric that was placed on top of the golden lair of the canopy to give it even more elegance. The fabric had a slight tinge of red and another lair which had the tint of navy blue. It looked magical, which fit perfectly within this magical realm.

There was a table next to a set of sliding doors which was low to the floor. Levi recognized it as a tea table and went to it immediately. He had never seen one up close, and it seemed far more interesting to him than that overly decorated bed. It was a simple table made out of mahogany. It was polished and sturdy.

“I’ll call for tea for you.” Eren said, pulling Levi back to reality and away from the table. “The sun is getting low and I must leave for now.”

Levi nodded. Eren walked over to him and tilted his head, his triangular face almost smirking at the ravenette before licking from Levi’s chip to his forehead. Levi wanted to kill the beast, but Eren had ran away the second he had finished doggy kissing Levi’s poor face. He cussed as he wiped the slobber off his face with distain. At least he had time on his own now.

He knew he shouldn’t leave his room, the house was too large for him to handle without a tour. Eren had even warned him about the portals that led to other dimensions. He couldn’t guarantee Levi’s after if he walked into one, so the human had decided that he should simply wait until someone came to fetch him.

Levi wanted to write, but found no parchment nor pencils or pens to work with. He felt alone in this room which was so unlike his own. In this room there were paintings of people and animals. There was color and more things than the basic necessities. There was no echo in this room, and Levi couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. This would have been so many people’s dream room, in fact it could be peoples dream lives. It wasn’t his though.

The short grumpy man sat at the table until the room was dark and the light of the moon passed through the paper sheets on the sliding doors and lit up the room. It was stunning, with the gold’s shimmering as if they were in water.

Levi jumped when he heard a loud bang next to him, just beyond the sliding doors. A shadow of a man stood there for a few moments before slowly opening up the doors. The light of the moon blinded him, forcing him to shield his eyes. He had spent too much time in the darkness his eyes could not handle the light from the large moon.

When his eyes had adjusted he looked at the intruder. He stood tall, wearing a white and red kimono with a sash that almost looked like Eren’s tails at the back. The man wore a mask that resembled a fox on the side of his head. He looked down at Levi with eyes that could stop someone in their tracks. It was if the ocean had swallowed up the darkest green trees and all the worlds gold onto to produce the stunning orbs within the mans eyes.

“Hello. I have brought you your tea.” The man bowed and placed the tray that Levi hadn’t noticed onto the tea table.

“Thank you.” Levi nodded, unsure of how to handle the situation. Even though the man wore a kimono and black pant underneath, he had worn only one sleeve and tied the other sleeve around him. It normally would not have effected Levi, if the man hadn’t looked like a tanned God he would have scoffed. “If I may ask, who are you?”

The man seemed to freeze for a moment before a toothy grin made its way onto his beautiful face, showing the two large canine teeth he had. “My name, sir? My name is Jaeger. I am the cousin of the God of this land.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? What do you think about that crazy ending to the chapter? Will this Jaeger boy he the one Levi falls in love with? Will he risk cheating on a God? Please leave a comment below to tell me what you think and what you think will happen in this Ereri story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for staying till the end of this chapter. I know Eren isn't in this one but he is in the next chapter which is already half written. Please tell me what you think, and suggestions to where you would want this to go or things you would like to see in this fic?


End file.
